


Unruly

by Leviarty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idfk how this even happened. But Bucky needs a haircut and he would look so good with an undercut.</p></blockquote>





	Unruly

“Your hair is getting unruly,” Sam said, fiddling with the ends of Bucky’s too-long hair.

“Is not.”

“Mmhmm. You look like you’re trying to outdo Thor. And I gotta tell you, you are not winning any contests with Thor, least of all this one.”

“My hair is glorious.”

“Your hairs is a burgeoning birds nest. It needs to be stopped.”

Bucky frowned. “What would I do with it? Certainly you don’t expect me to adopt _your_ preferred style.”

Sam squinted his eyes a little as he studied Bucky’s features. “God no, that would be worse. Come on, we’ll find something on the internet.”

 

It wass easier said than done, because there were _thousands_ of sites devoted to men’s hairstyles, and some were even more ridiculous than the mop he already had.

“How about this one?” Buck asked a week later. He showed his phone to Sam, who only just resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Absolutely not.”

Bucky frowned, then continued the search. “How bout this?” He expected Sam would shoot it down, just as he had the last twenty or so suggestions.

“Hmm. You know, that one’s not half bad. I think we could make it work.”

“Steve will hate it.”

Sam snorted. “Steve will absolutely hate it. Let’s do it.”

 

Sam carefully ran a brush through Bucky’s hair, getting rid of all the little knots and tangles. He then sectioned off the top, and tied it in a neat little bun.

“You sure about this?” Sam asked, reaching for the trimmers. “No takebacks.”

Bucky nodded. “Just don’t fuck it up.”

Sam rolled his eyes and took the trimmers to the excessively long locks of hair at his nape.

 

A few minutes later, Sam set down the trimmers and brushed off Bucky’s neck and ears. “All done. What do you think?”

Bucky studied his reflection as Sam kissed one of the now bare sides of his head. Only the top section of hair remained, still in its tiny bun. “I like it. You’re surprisingly good at this.”

“I have lots of siblings with lots of kids,” Sam said with a shrug. “Honestly, the kids sit stiller than you do.”

Bucky stuck out his foot to trip him as Sam walked out of the bathroom. Sam stepped over his outstretched leg—no doubt the kids had tried that one him once or twice. “I hate you,” Sam said.

 

Bucky ran his fingers absently over the fresh shaved stubble at the back of his neck.

“Please stop,” Sam said, grabbing his hand. “You’ve been messing with if for an hour.”

“It feels weird!” Bucky said defensively. “I haven’t had a shave this close in like, 75 years.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just stop playing with it.”

Bucky made a sound of discontent.

 

“It’s so soft,” Sam said, running his thumbs over the stubble.

“ _Stop playing with it_ ,” Bucky mocked. He swatted Sam’s hands away, then pulled him in for another kiss, the first being so rudely interrupted. Sam happily kissed back, but it was only a few moments before his hands were back on Bucky, fiddling with his hair again. He pulled out the tie holding the bun and twirled the long hairs in his fingers.

“If you like playing with it so much, why did you want me to cut it?”

“It was _too_ long. Now it’s the perfect blend of long and short.” He dragged his fingers over the stubble again as he kissed Bucky’s neck. “If I get bored with one, I still have the other as an option.”

“You’re very high maintenance.”

“Oh, _I’m_ high maintenance?” Sam asked, giving him a disbelieving look. “You have three different bottles of shampoo in the tub, and I still don’t know what all the styling products were used for, because I have never once seen you style it in a way that looks like you didn’t just roll out of bed.”

“Rude. I spent all night working on that style. But you, you’re jealous. Maybe you should grow out your hair instead of playing with mine.”

“Nope.”

“No?”

“Nope.”

Bucky sighed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> idfk how this even happened. But Bucky needs a haircut and he would look so good with an undercut.


End file.
